Arcane Warrior (Vigelos)
|image = Arcane warrior image.png |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "Does all this standing around have a point?" |gender = Male |class = Mage |current meta = Mage |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = 5 |physical stat picture = 2 |magical stat picture = 10 |resilience stat picture = 5 |support stat picture = 1 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 9,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 225 }} "Does all this standing around, have a point?" Vigelos was born to anti-magic aristocrats. His father did everything he could to keep Vigelos from discovering his gifts, going so far as to cut out Vigelos's tongue to prevent him from speaking spells properly. But Vigelos learned to bypass the need for incantations, which he has grown to deem "rudimentary." He also managed to grow himself a new (though slightly deformed) tongue using arcane magic. Strategy *Attack enemies from afar using long ranged attacks including and . *Vieglos is one of the few heroes which can destroy tanks easily thanks to his powerful skills. *Since is a channeled skill, it will still hit enemies who go invisible whilst Arcane Missiles is being used and will hit enemies who become untargetable (excluding Nuutt's as that negates damage taken from channeled skills). * is a very powerful zoning tool in lane. *If you have the MP to spare, try to always pair and with . *A basic Vigelos combo would be: > > . * is a great skill to take objectives like towers and Dragon early. Just auto attack the Dragon, cast , step back so the Dragon's aggression is on your clones and use your skills to kill the Dragon easily and quickly. Skills Arcane Orb Vigelos conjures an orb bursting with arcane energy and launches it toward an enemy. Cost: 50/60/70/80 MP Range: 100 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Damage: 50/75/100/125 + of Magical Attack Additional Effects: Can hit up to 2 additional nearby enemies. If the targeted enemy is killed by the arcane orb, 80% of Vigelos's spent MP is restored. Arcane Missiles Vigelos launches five waves of arcane missiles. Cost: 75/95/115/135 MP Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 16/14/12/10 seconds Damage: 40/55/70/85 + of Magical Attack HP per wave for 5 seconds or until the target is more than 15 meters away. Additional Effect: An enemy hit by 2 waves will have their Movement Speed reduced by 15% for 3 seconds, and an enemy hit by 5 waves will be stunned for 1 second. Weakening Aura Cost: 32/36/39/42/45/48/51/54/57/60/63/66/69/72/75 MP (increases per level) Cooldown: 10 seconds Passive: Reduces Magical Defense of nearby enemies by 5/10/15/20. Active: Add an additional 40% Magical Damage of Vigelos' Magical Attack to all his skills. Mirror Image Vigelos summons multiple mirror images of himself to confuse and attack his enemies. Cost: 125/150/175 MP Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 80/70/60 seconds Effect: Each clone deals 30/45/60% of all Damage dealt by Vigelos. Number of clones summoned: 1/2/3 Base Stats Skins 2D Skins Arcane_warrior_image.png|Classic Skin - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Lord_of_destruction_2d.png|Lord of Destruction - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: ? Disciple of the void 2D.png|Disciple of the Void - Released: ? - Cost: ? Galaxy warrior 2D 2.jpg|Galaxy Warrior (part of galaxy bundle with Star Mage) - Released: 18-Sept-2014 - Cost: Only Available through bundle: 1250 3D Skins Arcane_warrior_3d_image.png|Classic Skin 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Lord_of_destruction_3d.png|Lord of Destruction 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: ? Disciple of the void 3D.png|Disciple of the Void 3D - Released: ? - Cost: ? Galaxy warrior 3D.jpg|Galaxy Warrior 3D (part of galaxy bundle with Star Mage) - Released: 18-Sept-2014 - Cost: ? Category:Hero Category:Mage